


Summer Loving || A ShuAnn fic

by Azie95



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ren x Ann, ShuAnn, Smut, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azie95/pseuds/Azie95
Summary: As if this summer weren't hot enough already...





	Summer Loving || A ShuAnn fic

**Author's Note:**

> My first Persona 5 fic! Thought it would be a shame to just keep it on Tumblr, so here we are! This could be mid-game or post-game, so I leave the interpretation up to you! Enjoy, and who knows, maybe I'll do more in the future!
> 
> Update 9/8/19: Updated to be formatted as it originally was on Tumblr! Finally, the way the fic was meant to be read!

Another hot summer’s night, and the heat was getting to Ren. Much more so than usual. Why? Well, Ann was in his room with him, and they were _alone_. Even with the air conditioner on, he couldn’t help but feel like his body was on fire. He may be good at hiding it, but she could drive him crazy if she chose to.

“Ugh! It’s so _hooooooot!” _The blonde whined, fanning herself. It didn’t help any that her boyfriend’s room was an attic above a coffee shop. All sorts of heat got trapped up here. How the hell did he deal with it? She looked back at him, and her face turned bright red. Because now his shirt was gone! In an effort to cool off, Ren might’ve just made things _hotter_. How had she never noticed how _sculpted_ he was?

How he hid his physique was a mystery to everyone, including Ren himself. But all the work in the Metaverse, plus everything he’d been doing in the real world, had kept him in great shape. He brushed his hair back a bit, taking off his glasses to make sure he didn’t sweat onto them. He let out a hum of surprise as he turned to look at Ann. “Everything okay?” He asked her, grey eyes softening as he moved toward her.

Ann’s face was as bright red as her thief outfit was. And there was this…_heat_ below that she felt in her belly…no…_lower_. “Yeah…I just…” While she had never shied away from using her looks to her advantage (on her own terms, of course), she had never been with a boy in this situation before. She began playing with her hair a bit before turning away. _What is _wrong_ with me? I know we’re dating, but_…

The leader of the Phantom Thieves got closer to her, placing a hand on top of hers. “You sure? You seem a little worried.” He told her. “Do you need anything? Something to drink, maybe?” He inquired, not fully aware that this was his own doing. His fingers interlocked with hers. It was now that he could feel the _heat_ radiating off of her.

“I need…” _You_, she wanted to say. But she couldn’t muster up the courage. Instead, she just gave him a look. One of love and _desire_. And then she kissed him square on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was a deep, passionate kiss, unlike anything they had ever done before. And she _liked _it.

It took Ren a moment to process what was happening, but when it all fit together, his instincts took over and he began to return the kiss. His hand released hers and moved to cradle her head, deepening the lip lock. Again, instincts took over and his tongue exited his mouth, pressing against her lips, demanding access.

Access that Ann soon granted, parting her lips to allow the foreign entity into her mouth. She felt his tongue brush against hers as it explored her mouth, taking in the new experience of it all. Her heart was absolutely _pounding_ in her chest, as if it wanted to escape her body to go be with him. She pulled back to breathe, her blue eyes giving him a look that he’d not seen before. “I want you, Ren…” She whispered, her face still red.

Hearing those words, Ren’s own face heated up before he nodded. Reaching down, he gripped the hem of her tank top, lifting it up and over her head. He began kissing her again before his lips moved to her jaw. Somehow, it was all coming naturally to him, and he was going to make use of these new abilities. His teeth gently began to graze at her skin, which elicited a moan from the model.

She wasn’t going to let him have _all_ the fun, though. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and moved them down, quickly arriving at his jeans. She unbuttoned and unzipped the denim with ease before tugging them down, leaving him in just his underwear. Honestly, she didn’t know what to expect, but him wearing boxers seemed about right for him. Her hand gently crept up his thigh before landing on its destination: his crotch. Her eyes went wide when she felt _it. It was huge!_ Carefully, she began to fondle him through the fabric, feeling him harden under her touch as he let out a moan near her ear.

Honestly, feeling someone touch him _there_ was such a strange sensation, but he _liked_ it. His lips moved from her jaw to her neck, and then further southward, collarbone and then shoulder. He pulled back as his hands moved to the clasp of her bra, fingers on her back as he looked at her, asking for silent permission.

She nodded as she began to stroke his length through the fabric now. It was so _weird_, but so…_hot_. And in a good way, this time. She looked at him, desire burning. It seemed to set her eyes alight, blue fire in her gaze. But unlike when they were in the Metaverse, there was no Persona, no Carmen. Just her and her need for him.

Fingers stumbled for a few moments before finally unhooking her bra. Carefully, he pulls the fabric away from her chest, his eyes growing wide as he sees her breasts. Ann could feel her face turn red as an arm drapes itself over her breasts before a playful grin appears on her face as she lowers it, giving him a good look at her. “Do you like them?” She asked.

It took Ren a moment to fully realize what he was seeing, but her words helped everything snap into place. “I do…” He replied. He leaned forward and began pressing kisses to the tops of them. Moans began to fly from her lips and she took her hand to guide his head lower. His lips wrapped around the sensitive pink bud in front of them, his tongue circling it. He released it with a _pop_ before proceeding to do the same to her other breast.

The feeling she had was growing _bigger_. It felt like this heat, this _lust_, was going to take over her entire body. And she was _fine _with that. And she decided to take the next step. She slipped her hand beneath his waistband and moved across his skin. She blushed as she felt a decent bit of _hair_ there. Seems like someone was a _manscaper_. Then she found her target. She began to stroke him again, this time skin on skin. It was such an alien feeling, but it felt right at the same time.

The young man let out a gasp as he felt her begin to stroke him proper, a moan of approval escaping his throat. His head came to rest against hers, looking deep into her eyes. He began to pant before he let out a single word: “_No_.” He reached down and fished her hand out of his underwear, leading to a look of shock on her face. “Wh-” She began to say before he stood up, and then helped her up. He moved them to his bed before taking off her shorts and her panties. he removed his boxers completely, letting her get a full look at him.

Ann took a moment to take him in, her face once again burning before a smile appeared. “You’re…bigger than I ever imagined.” She quickly covered her mouth after saying that, realizing what that entailed. “I-I mean…!” She tried to cover it up, but it was too late.

“You…thought about this?” Ren asked her, an eyebrow raised in surprise. He hadn’t expected _that_. But still…”Because I have too…” He admitted, a small grin and blush on his face. “I’ve thought about it for a while now.” He told her.  


The blonde was completely flustered, but slowly nodded. “I did. A lot. And not just ‘thought’…” She admitted. “I need you, Ren. I need you, _my Joker_…” She whispered, hooking her legs around him, drawing him closer.

The other took a deep breath and looked down at her before nodding. Carefully, he lined up with her before moving his hips, pushing into her. Both of them moaned at the sensation. Slowly, Ren began to add more of himself into her, before establishing a rhythm. The blonde moaned, rocking her hips in tandem with his. She pulled him down, causing his chest to press against hers as it swayed from his movements inside her, and kissed him deeply.

It stayed this way for a while, until neither of them could hold back. Ren stayed above her, forehead against her own. “That was…amazing…” Ann stated, a smile on her face. She nuzzled against his neck as he moved to lay next to her. “Can we just…stay like this for a while? I’m too tired to move.”

Ren smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, throwing the thinner covers over them. “Yeah…I would like that.” He whispered, resting against her.


End file.
